


Reflections Concerning Thanatos

by NoctusFury



Category: Endless Ocean (Video Games)
Genre: Blue World, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Caution, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Danger, Endless Ocean 2, Endless Ocean 2: Adventures of the Deep, Endless Ocean 2: Blue World, FanFiction.Net, Fanfiction, Hatred, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Poetry, Legendary Creature, Mysterious, Mystery, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV Original Character, Poetry, Speculation, Thanatos - Freeform, Theories, Thoughts of the Mind, Titan Great White Shark, curse, great white, hypotheses, reflections, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctusFury/pseuds/NoctusFury
Summary: A poem written by the head diver of L&L Diving Service as he reflects on the origins of Thanatos, and the circumstances surrounding his appearance. Based on Endless Ocean 2: Blue World.





	Reflections Concerning Thanatos

I often wonder time and time again  
As to how Thanatos came to be.  
What were his origins? Why is he here?  
How did he end up in the Aegean Sea?

How did he become the Guardian of Valka Castle —  
Was he there since medieval or Renaissance times?  
Did he ever witness the sinking of Triton Village?  
Did Thanatos ever see Valka Castle in its prime?

What is he — a giant shark or a genetic mutation?  
Why is he bent on a quest so malicious?  
And the last and most important question of all:  
Why in the world does he find me delicious?

This creature is a monster created by violence,  
Death, and years of experience rightfully earned.  
I wonder how many victims succumbed to death?  
Thinking of their skeletal remains makes my stomach churn.

I cannot help but think sadly that this is our doing —  
That we caused the deaths of those who sleep in the waters.  
For sharks rarely attack people — and few end in death;  
But fear, loathing, sport, and greed put them to the slaughter.

Did mankind's wicked acts and evil deeds to our Earth  
Bring about the emergence of Thanatos?  
Did our gluttonous killing of sharks and of our environment  
Bring him to the Aegean Strait of Ciceros?

Is this the beginning of Man's judgment for his deeds,  
To finally reap the cost of what we have sown?  
For the crimes we have committed against Nature,  
Has God sent the Angel of Death from His Throne?

I know not the answers to these questions —  
Honestly, I don't know what to believe!  
I only know that when I see the destruction of Nature,  
I fall down to my knees and I grieve.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: So this is another Thanatos poem that I posted. I'm almost done writing the third one. I know that that's a lot, but Thanatos is one of the only main antagonists in the game, so there's a lot to write about concerning him.
> 
> In this poem, the Player Character (or OC) is reflecting on Thanatos's origins and how he came to be and wonders whether or not that Man is the reason behind this monster's appearance. Or if he is one of the thought-to-be-extinct creatures such as the Sea Serpent and others.
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoyed this poem. I'll be posting other Endless Ocean poems soon. I cannot promise when I'll post a one-shot for Endless Ocean, but I'll try to get one done when I have the time and once I get my other projects done. I cannot wait to see this fandom get off the ground. I really, truly LOVE this game.
> 
> Any story/poem ideas, constructive criticism, and encouragement will be much appreciated.
> 
> \- Noctus Fury


End file.
